Тенка Кумо
Тенка Кумо (曇 天火, Kumo Tenka) ― один из главных персонажей манги и аниме Облачных смех. Старший и сильнейший из тройки. После смерти родителей принял на себя обязательства четырнадцатого главы семьи Кумо и вырастил двоих младших братьев. Один из искусственных сосудов Орочи. Внешность Tenka has long, black hair with tinted red tips that is tied in a messy ponytail, and black eyes. He wears a casual kimono along with a dark coat with the kanji letters "kumo" on his back. Tenka wears fishnet mesh around his neck, wrists and ankles. He is sometimes seen with his fan that shows the symbol of the Kumo clan on it. Личность The eldest and strongest brother, Tenka lives at the Kumo family's Cloud Shrine with his two younger broters, Soramaru Kumo and Chuutarou Kumo. Tenka is very popular with many groups, and his carefree attitude draws many members of his community to respect him. Although he has many concerns, generally about his two younger brothers, he rarely drops his happy facade. One of his personal ideals is the thought of always smiling. Прошлое His parents were murdered by a Fuuma man wearing a fox mask. While saving Soramaru from being killed, Tenka received a large scar down the back of his spine. Tenka raised his younger brothers alone and eventually, with the help of his housekeeper, Shirasu Kinjou, became the head of the family. Ранее Тенка был членом отряда Ямаину которые были его идеалом, ведь там он мог служить человеку по имени Ивакура – одному из столпов страны, сделавший бесчисленное количество достижений. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 14, Страница 16 Первое, что он почувствовал, когда узнал зачем их собрали, было волнение, нежели страх. Их целью было "защищать Японию за занавесом истории" ― где он чувствовал , что сможет реализовать подобного рода героические идеалы. Находящегося на пороге смерти, Тенку чудом спасли, и всё благодаря специальным лекарствам, но паралич оставил свой след на левой половине тела. Много двигаться он не может. Государственная секретная лаборатория разработала то самое лекарство на основе клеток Орочи. Сей продукт появился благодаря исследованиям, длившимся вот уже 300 лет. Облачный Смех: Том 5, Глава 21, Страница 9 Сюсей был его напарником и после неожиданного ухода Тенки из отряда, чтобы стать главой храма (поскольку родители были убиты) тот начал считать своего бывшего напарника предателем, поскольку Тенко исчез неожиданно и принес множество хлопот организации, которой понадобилось много времени, чтобы восстановить внезапное исчезновение одного из сильнейших членов. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 14, Страница 18 Откинув будущее страны и свои идеалы, он выбрал путь старшего брата для Сорамару и Чуутару. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 14, Страница 18 Сюжет После его смерти, младшие братья углубились в себя и были достаточно нестабильными, поскольку им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы отойти от смерти брата. После случившегося люди кричали и плакали. Стекались к месту казни бесконечным потоком. Никто до этого подобного не видел. Облачный Смех: Том 2, Глава 7, Страница 35 Способности Отношения Сорамару Кумо Сорамару ― младший брат Тенка, а так же второй старший сын семьи Кумо. Тенка очень сильно любит и уважает Сорамару, несмотря на свои весьма циничные и детские выходки. Ему, после смерти родителей, пришлось принять участь старшего брата и практически отца для младших. Сорамару чувствует, что Тенка оставляет его позади себя и поэтому младший брат часто не уверен в себе и своих силах. Тем не менее, он очень любит брата. Тенка оберегал своих младших братьев и даже скрыл свое плохое положение, будучи, являясь сосудом Орочи. Он так же хранил тайну убийства их родителей, чтобы предотвратить повторную паническую атаку Сорамару и его сильные переживания (поскольку сам он долго не мог вспомнить что случилось). Сорамару было очень больно после смерти Тенка, и он вместе с братом оставался в депрессии несколько дней, пока не решил взять себя в руки, чтобы поддерживать храм в качественно нового лидера Кумо. Когда он увидел что Тенка остался жив, то сильно обрадовался этому, но и загрустил, поскольку его старший брат решил путешествовать по всей Японии, но все же проводил своего брата улыбкой показывая, что он счастлив за него. Чуутару Кумо Chuutarou is Tenka's younger brother, and the third-eldest son of the Kumo household. He loves and idolizes his oldest brother, believing anything he says to be true, no matter how otherworldly. Being the youngest, he doesn't mind being babied, which Tenka often will. Tenka is shown to be slightly possessive over his youngest brother, liking his position as the idol of Chuutarou's life as shown when he went to Chuutarou's school to spy on him, as he believed Chuutaro had a crush on someone and stated he was the only person Chuutaro needed. When Tenka "died" Chuutaro was so traumatized he decided to join forces with Kogami Naoto (who manipulated Chuutaro's pain to anger) to avenge Tenka and go against the government. However, upon learning Tenka was alive, he decided to reform his ways. Ширасу Кинджо Although he is technically Tenka's housekeeper, he shares a close friendly bond with Tenka, and is the eldest Kumo son's closest confidante. He refuses to use Shirasu as a tool (as ninjas often are) and views him as a friend, but will reluctantly ask for favors as a friend if he knows he cannot handle the situation alone. Сосей Абено He and Tenka are old childhood friends, and although Sousei has an undeniable stoic and somewhat haughty personality, it is shown that he does respect Tenka. He even goes as far as to show up for Tenka's execution date, having a personal conversation with the eldest Kumo son about their past. By the sequel Donten ni Warau Gaiden, the two visit Tenka's father's grave and Sousei forgives Tenka for leaving the Yamainu, understanding his reasons and deciding that everything was in the past now that the Orochi was destroyed. Киико Сасаки She is one of Tenka's childhood friends and one of his old comrades from his time as part of Yamainu squad. Unlike the hostile attitude Sousei demonstrates to Tenka since he left, she treats him amiably and the two are shown to remain close throughout the years. She is often the one to stop the fights between him and Sousei and is even hinted to have feelings for Tenka. This is shown when Tenka attended a party in Western attire and hated it but was surprised to see Kiiko wearing a western dress and said she looked good, to which she blushed and quickly changed the subject. When he "died", she cried and was shown to be extremely depressed, to the point Sousei told her not to accompany on missions until she could properly rein in her emotions. In the sequel Donten ni Warau Gaiden, she often visits Tenka due to his crippled state and when Tenka decides to travel across Japan, she states she is going with him due to his disabled condition and because it "would be a good vacation". Sousei tells Tenka to enjoy "being on his wife's leash" and Soramaru told her to take good care of Tenka. Цитаты Слушай, никогда не говори "не могу". Как только ты произнесешь эти слова, они свяжут тебя. Верь в себя! Ты можешь все! Откинув будущее страны, я выбрал путь старшего брата. ''― к Сосею Абено. '' Облачный Смех: Том 3, Глава 14, Страница 19 Это Храм Орочи. Проклятая страна, в которой каждые 300 лет происходят катастрофы. Но для меня.… Это родной город, где я вырос. Я всем вам так благодарен. За то, что родился в семье Кумо, за то, что могу сейчас стоять здесь. Моему счастью нет предела… Когда я осознал это, то моя смерть стала счастливым финалом, вот почему я мо улыбаться. Сорамару, Чуутару. Вы стали источником моей силы. Если я мог смеяться с вами вместе, то другого мне было и не нужно. Спасибо, что родились моими братьями. Я люблю вас. Увидимся! ''― ко всем кто пришел попрощаться и братьям. Облачный Смех: Том 3, Глава 14, Страница 33 ''Боль временна. Я знаю, мои братья оправятся. Не хочу, чтобы вы закончили как я. Не увязывайте в обязанностях. Плачьте.… Кричите.… Становитесь сильнее.… И гордитесь… Выбранным жизненным путем. ― мысленно о братьях. Облачный Смех: Том 3, Глава 14, Страница 35 Примечания Прочее * Аники ― переводится как старший брат. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Кумо Категория:Члены отряда Ямаину Категория:Члены Храма Кумо